


Taste

by eyeshaveit48197



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeshaveit48197/pseuds/eyeshaveit48197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom plans a date. OC had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

It had been a couple of months since we spent any time together. My boyfriend of 6 months, Tom Hiddleston was always traveling, filming, appearances, interviews or promoting a film. I’m a chef with no real social life, now promoting my new cookbook. It was a rare occasion that we were the in same city little lone on the same continent. When we were together, usually it was film premieres, or food shows. When we did get time to ourselves, we cherished it. So the moment we realized that our schedules finally matched and we were free, we made plans for dinner. He told me that he would handle the arrangements, just be ready by 7 pm and wear something nice. But I had another idea. 

It had dawned on me after our conversation, that during the time we had known one another, I myself never cooked for Tom. Yeah, He ate at my restaurant. That how we met. But I never cooked for him. The recipes were mine. The ingredients were mine, but it was the cooks that worked in the kitchen that actually cooked for him. So I decided that I would surprise him.

So earlier in the day, I headed to the store to pick up in the ingredients to one of his favorite meals. Now it was 6:45 in the evening and he was due to arrive in 15 min. I put the last finishing ingredients into the sauce and tasted it to make sure the flavors were right. I allowed the sauce to coat mouth fully to get the full effect of the favors. I smiled knowing that it was prefect. It wasn’t long before I heard knocking at the door. I moved from the kitchen, stopping to take a look in the mirror before I answered it.

I opened the door to find Tom dressed in a dark grey jacket, dark grey dress pants, white dress shirt and my favorite blue tie. He looked absolutely delicious. He looked me up and down to see I was dressed in holey jeans, warm cream sweater, bare feet and flour on my face. The smile on his face turned to a frown and his eyebrow shot up in confusion.  
“I made reservations for Per Se at 7:30. Not that you don’t look beautiful, but why aren’t you are not ready to go, love?” He asked me concerned.

“I had better idea. I’m making you dinner.” I said as I pulled him thru the doorway by his jacket lapel and shut the door behind us. I then pulled on his tie so that his lips were close to mine. “Let see if you can guess what I am making.” I said with a smirk, before bringing my spicy lips to his soft ones.

His eyes closed and I felt his arms wrap around my waist bringing me closer to him as he slowly deepen the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck where I has access to the nape of his neck and he whimpered when I gently brushed it, playing with his hair. He gently bit my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Without hesitation I allowed him. His hot tongue swirled around my mouth, searching every corner and crevasse. Tasting me. I felt my body starting to melt, my knees growing weaker as he continued to explore. He moaned pleasantly when he could taste the flavors and spices in my mouth. Eventually he broke the kiss leave the both of us breathless and placing his forehead on mine.

“Chicken Coconut Curry. My favorite.” He smirked.


End file.
